User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out 01:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :i know bukkit plays minecraft. 02:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::(bukkit invented minecraft.) 23:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: aching the Cake I honestly don't know, never having played Portal. It was there already, I just reworded it and added the link (Or tried to anyway) Idk why but I keep getting the Target page bar and text to display bar jumbled up. The Milkman 21:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :its more of a remember the format kinda thing i believe, ie - portal or portal 02:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You do get a little pic of the cake at the end of a hallway with the platforms on the railway... right before the crematorium. 04:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pre-emptive strike before the official borderlands forums lay claim to all BL2 content i am throwing down the gauntlet in the arena of content inspiration and reference: *Salvador's Sexual Tyrannosaurus skill is totally me! see and the nlwi's. 23:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :GBX owns whatever they can say was created by or for their copyrighted game. hence pearlescent (vice ultra white or cyan). i, for one, would not be surprised to see a Crow's Nest in the new game. or a behind the wall spawning arena like 5th Column. 01:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :doc straightface is sans fun vice doc f. *gasface 02:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) TFC not installing hey doc, i recently DL'ed the 5th column, and i went to run the installer and it couldn't find anything to do w/ my install directory, can you help me by either telling me what to do or me the files and the ones for the scrap hole (and The Abandoned Badlands (if you have it))(w/ a text document telling me where to put the files). because i really wanna play TFCand the others that I specified. 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :if you have the steam copy of the game i cannot help at this time unless there is an update to the thread linked. for vanilla install i recommend (being the type not prone to trusting installers) unpacking the files with 7zip and placing them in a working folder C:\Anywhere. and then copy/pasting them to the willowgame folder by hand. if needed i may have a compressed drag and drop version i could send via raptr. let me know which. 03:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::note - steam patch is incompatible w/ dr. zed patch :::I've got the vanilla game, and why can't you send me a message w/ the email user function, and then i'll reply so you can actually attach a .rar file with all the files i need (just sayin that, because i'm outta net at home and i can DL the files at school w/ the email that i use here (it's a different address to my raptr one (and unfortunately, i cant access raptr, or the email address that is connected to my raptr acct @ school))). 04:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ah, i see. two of my email addresses are stated on my talk page under chatting sysops. ill see about finding that file then. 04:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums }} BL2 $10k preorder i think i'll wait for the steam sale. Aussies really love their BL2. http://www.msxbox-world.com/news/article/18096/retailer-lists-borderlands-2-for-9999.html 23:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC)thumb|Want it Cheaper? Trade Your Old Car House! Borderlands 2 is on sale? where? I will pay any price! Does it have free shipping for over $50 purchase? I need the money if it does. 09:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :do my eyes decieve me, or is that an EB (or maybe a JB) sticker (can't tell coz of the res). 01:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) EB - Oz, mate. that's not a pre-order. *pulls out $10k BL2. this is a pre-order! 01:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thought so, i just couldn't quite tell. 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Blogvertising A while back, I saw a forum you made about eliminating advertising on this wiki (I was just innocently trolling, honest). Can you provide me a link? 09:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Forum:Coalition_to_ban_adverts. 10:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Class specific notes I did not know about that rule. It makes sense for keeping the page clean. I am torn about it since wiki is about information plus it will just keep getting edited. 18:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :put it on lilith's page? it is specific to her. 19:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It doesnt really matter where it is put. When peeps look up anarchy, they will wonder why there is no mention. Prolly the same for other weapons. Perhaps a class specific section can be made at the bottom of the weapon pages (nightmare, I know) or at least a some links for more info. I personally do not like the UNDO summary of: mentioned on other pages, lets keep this one clean :D 20:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :sorry bub. what we like isnt what we get. this was decided _long_ ago. b4 i was a sysop. no class only info. no opinions. they will know because class only info is not on _any_ weapon's page. "lets keep this one clean" was not me, why mention it here? i do say "mentioned elsewhere" often. if you dont like that, well . . . 20:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... mentioned elsewhere in the article is a bit different than mentioned elsewhere on the wiki. I do not require everyone to read everything before editing anything. I was only looking at the situation with new eyes. It's not that big a deal, but I do look at things. 08:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i do require users to read everything before editing anything. trivia could be limited to the trivia page you know. im crazy enough to do it. go ahead, dare me.) Dude, you can do anything you want... you are the boss. 10:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) are you editing after everything i write just to get the last word? 10:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Does it seem that way? I just caught it. sarcasm vrs. sarcasm. Lets sit back a bit on the issue. I have no problem with the status quo. Read my talk page (i shoulda said that earlier). 11:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :i am having enough trouble keeping up with my own vershnarking talk page! why would i want to read yours? 11:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :my bad 11:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) stop I dont want to fight, not with anyone... NOT with NOhara. 11:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) CSS and Sysop update I've done all I was planning with the css. I'd like to keep css-sysop status for another week, as there will probably still be a few kinks with the monobook skin I'll have to fix. I'll change our templates to reference our new classes in a few days, to limit the impact on users that did not refresh their cache. I may request a 24h site notice about it. On a completely un-related note, I was actually thinking of applying for the full-admin position. Borderlands 2 is coming, and we'll soon be needing all hands on deck. That and being an admin is fun, and I want in. Do you have any objections to me creating an RFA? happypal (talk • ) 15:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :do you not have a certain other wiki to look after? 18:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I have many other wikis to look after as a matter of fact! I'm a bureaucrat on 5 other wiks, 2 of which are still active ;) Being an admin on several wikis is not grounds for refusal last time I checked ;) All jokes aside, of course, I know which wiki you are talking about. I do not view this as a problem. When I first told you about it, I said I had no plans whatsoever to leave here, and have continued to work hard. I can only see positive things to having a cross admin: For one, you'd seal me here as an admin. Second, I feel we having a cross admin could create a unique bridge to try to create parallel communities. This is an experiment I'd like to try to carry out fully. And if we forget about that for just a second, I really fucking love the Borderlands wiki anyways, I am skilled and motivated, and want to be an admin here :D Now with the above said, I am currently thinking about applying for full admin, and wanted to probe you about it first. If you feel my "situation" as being something problematic, or if you also feel like we have too many admins, then I will also not insist. As I like to say, we're all adults here, and I won't rage quit for so little either. So long story short: Do you object to a new RFA? happypal (talk • ) 20:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) So we meet again... Dr. F!!! >:D So.. yeah, I'm back. I plat to be as contributive as I can till the BDL2 comes out ..end of the world comes. Mind updating me with info on what's changed and who's who around ('cept for them oldschoolers, still remember 'em well).' :)' AS awlays.. msg approved by 17:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :ZAPH! (read:Norm!). good to see you. we have a few on medical leave but the regs are here, 'cept the sysops. we have Geeters now and teams. the big change is going to be which pages are moved (none) and which are going to be split into 2 for blands 2 content. some new faces are User:Daemmerung and User:Happypal. jump in where you like, you know the drill. 17:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) A musical offering, possibly inappropriate Drama.